Kamen Rider Fourze
Kamen Rider Fourze is a playable character in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Gentaro Kisaragi was a second year pompadoured hair student whose just like a delinquent at Amanogawa High School; but is actually really friendly and wants to make friends with people in the school. He was later involved into a Zodiarts' terrorism around the school, but not actually afraid to fight them no matter how strong the monsters are. He was later becomes a true and a main user of Fourze System as Kamen Rider Fourze, and forms a Kamen Rider Club to protect the school and a new-found friends from the Zodiarts trecheries. Forms The following forms are available to Fourze. *Base States (default) *Elec States (available at higher level) *Fire States (available at higher level) *Magnet States (available at higher level) *Cosmic States (final form) Moves Base States Base States has a varies Switch moves. *S String: a kick, punch, and headbutt, followed by using the Drill Switch, Claw Switch, Chain Array Switch, and Hammer Switch *Running S: Hammer Switch *Air S: Hopping Switch *Air T: Drill Switch *T: Rocket Switch (Rider Rocket Punch) *S-T: Hammer Switch *S-S-T: Spike Switch *S-S-S-T: Water & Freeze Switches *S-S-S-S-T: Giant Foot Switch *S-S-S-S-S-T: Winch & Board Switches *S-S-S-S-S-S-T: Chainsaw Switch *S-S-S-S-S-S-S-T: Launcher Switch *C: Radar & Launcher Switches *T+C: Rocket & Drill Switches (Rider Rocket Drill Kick) *Air X: Gyro Switch **During Gyro Switch S: Gatling & Launcher Switches Elec States *S String: a series of slashes ending with the Rider Ten Billion Volt Shoot *Running S: Hammer Switch *Air S: three slashes *Air T: Rider Ten Billion Volt Burst *T: Rider Ten Billion Volt Burst **Stuns the enemy and good for aerial attack followups *C: Rider Ten Billion Volt Break **Hold to charge the attack for more damage **Hold button to extend the attack *T+C: Rider Lightning Drill Kick Fire States *S String: seven fire shots while walking forward, then four more shots while standing still *Running S: Hammer Switch *Air S: a descending flamethrower attack *Air T: Drill Switch *T: Hammer & Fire Switches *C: Fire Extinguisher Mode *T+C: Rider Exploding Shoot **Hold the button to charge the attack, adding the Gatling and Launcher Switches to it for more damage and a larger area Magnet States *S String: alternating shots from the N Magnet Cannon and the S Magnet Cannon **Can be continued indefinitely, running S is the same as the S string *Air S: Hopping Switch *Air T: Drill Switch *T or C or T+C: Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber Cosmic States Fourze's final form which is accessed by pressing R2 when the super meter is full. Upon activation, Fourze performs the Rider Super Galaxy Finish. *S String: three slashes, then a series of slashes with extended range *Running S: a running slash *Air S: a descending slash *Air T: Rider Kick *T: Launcher & Freeze Switches *C: Giant Foot & Freeze Switches *T+C: Rocket & Elec Switches Motorcycle Fourze's motorcycle is the Machine Massigler. Category:Characters